


High School AU no. 6,897

by Fiaaemburem



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiaaemburem/pseuds/Fiaaemburem
Summary: UNDERGOING REWRITE





	1. Les Enfants Terribles

 

"Big Boss, the Legendary Mercenary, must destroy Sahelanthropus, a terrifyingly powerful Metal Gear created by a mad scientist. Will he prevail? Find out on the next episode of _Diamond Dogs!"_

 

Eli Sears sighed dramatically. They _always_ did cliffhangers.

"Still watching that rot, Eli?"

Eli's father flopped into his pockmarked recliner, pulled out a Cuban and pulled the cap off with his teeth, spitting into a nearby waste bin.

"Father! It's not rot! It's amazing!" Eli whined.

"Yeah, John, it's basically a work of art." John's husband, Adamska, teased as he sauntered into the room, an easy grin on his face.

"Sure. Have you seen Dave and George?" John grumbled.

"I think Benny is nagging them about 'Nam again." Adamska laughed.

"Sounds about right. Say, kid, how's pizza sound?"

"Like you're too tired to cook again." Eli said.

"Attaboy! You're learning quick!" Adamska joked.

  
  


"And that's how I lost my arm and leg." Miller grimaced.

"Fascinating." George said, if only to appease him.

David mumbled something unintelligible.

"Sure thing, kid. Tell Frank that I know he took my fuckin' cigarettes."

"Okay." David meandered off towards the door, glancing over his shoulder at George, who was shaking Miller's hand like a true diplomat.

On the way back, George spoke up.

"I know you took those smokes."

"You never know when you might need them!"

"What does that even _mean,_ Dave?"

While they were bickering, they failed to notice the boy standing in front of them. Dave crashed into him, knocking his thick glasses to the ground.

"My glasses!" The scrawny kid vainly palmed the concrete.

"Aw, shit. Here you go, man." He placed them in his palm.

He looked up at Dave, and nervously scampered off.

"That was weird." George said. Dave just shrugged.

 

"Father! We're home!" George announced.

"Hrrng."

"Good to see you too, Dad." Dave snarked.

"Pizza's on the table." John said dismissively, turning back to his crossword. Adamska was sitting at the table, eating his pizza with a fork and knife.

"Adam, can I go to the movies with Frank tomorrow?"

"Sure. Bring yer knife." Adamska drawls in the fakest cowboy voice one can imagine.

  
  
  



	2. Enter Gray Fox

"Dave, can I bum a smoke?" Frank asks. They're sitting on Dave's back porch, idly discussing girls and Dave's prick of a father.

"Go fuck yourself, Frank. I'm rationing." Dave says.

"You stole 'em from _my_ house, so I think I'm the one who's calling the shots here." Frank jokes.

"You're a real tenacious bastard, huh?" Dave grumbles, begrudgingly putting one in Frank's palm.

"That’s what you signed up for.” Dave punches him in the arm.

“By the way, Frank, d’you wanna go to the movies Friday?”

“I can’t, man. I’ve got a date with that Meryl chick. Y’know, the one with the shitty tattoo on her arm?” Frank says.

Dave snorts. “Pick of the litter, eh Frank?”

“Hey, she’s not _that_ bitchy.”

“She looks like my grandmother.” Dave deadpans.

“She's not that bad!” Frank retorts.

“Yeah, just don’t make eye contact.”

 

“Brother!” Eli booms, standing over the pair.

_Not this shit again._

“What now, Eli?” Dave groans.

“Where the _fuck_ is my Supertramp CD!”

Frank bursts into hysterical laughter.

“Adam has it.” Dave says.

“That bastard! How dare he!” Eli yells, marching back into the house.

“Does he actually have it?” Frank asks.

“I don’t think Eli even _owns_ a Supertramp CD."


	3. Burgers With Hal

As Dave strolls down the sidewalk, he sees that kid with the glasses again.

_Might as well introduce myself._

As he walks up to him, he notices that he's kinda cute, even if he seems awfully scrawny.

"I'm Dave. Never seen you around 'till recently."

"I-i'm Hal. Like the robot from _A Space Odyssey._ " He limply grasps Dave's hand.

"Never seen it."

"How? It's a masterpiece! The film was quite revolu-"

"I get it, Hal." Dave huffs. "You smoke?" Dave says, holding out his treasured pack of pilfered Newports.

"N-no!" Hal stutters.

Dave shrugs and mutters "Suit yourself." before tucking it back into his coat pocket.

"I'm looking for the diner, if you know where that is." Hal says.

"Yeah. I'll show you. Follow me." Dave says.

Dave leads Hal to a diner buzzing with locals, neon sign loudly declaring it 'Miller's Maxi Buns'. Once inside, they're greeted with _Hall and Oates_ and the stench of fry grease permeating the homey atmosphere.

"Where do you wanna sit?" Dave asks.

"Uh... how about the counter?"

Dave chuckles. "Good luck."

As they plop into their stools, a scowling man with greasy hair, long sideburns and a missing arm greets them.

"Haven't seen you around here before." Miller growls. Hal swallows nervously.

"I uh, just moved here, sir." Hal stutters, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

"Dave! Who the fuck is this?" Frank asks, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"He couldn't find the diner." Dave says.

Frank laughs, and Miller scoffs.

"Hey kid, you gonna die if I put cheese on yer burger?" Miller asks.

_What an odd way to ask if I'm lactose intolerant._

"N-no, sir!"

"Good. Two burgers!" Miller barks to a line cook before limping off.

"Too intense for you?" Dave asks.

"No! Um actually, yeah. Very." Hal chokes out.

 As they wait for their food, Hal idly drums his fingers on the counter.

"Do you play video games?" Hal asks.

"Nope." Dave says.

"Really? Why?"

"I have better things to do." he grumbles.

"Have you ever watched anime?"

"The fuck is that?" Dave asks, eyebrow raised.

"You've never seen  _Neon Genesis Evangelion?_ You can borrow my tapes if you want." Hal exclaims.

"Couldn't I just watch it with you?" Dave suggests.

"Uh, yeah! Sounds great!" Hal says.

"Cool. Saturday work?"

"Definitely!"

Two plates clack down on the counter in front of them.

"Two Chemical Burgers." Miller grunts.

"Did you say  _chemical burger?"_


End file.
